


Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie's Fanvids [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Mentions/Brief Depiction of), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Family Feels, Fanvid, Gen, Nemeton, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: (Sheriff Stilinski hopes he is a gentleman.)Stiles and his father have a history of lies and secrets between them. Luckily, their history of love, trust, and support is even longer.





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Older work I'm posting here for consistency.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite literally the first fanvid I've ever made. Not that great, but if you like it, please [reblog it](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/149874415845/hey-look-i-made-a-fanvid-not-the-best). :)


End file.
